Conventional database systems often execute a large number of queries for users. The number of queries processed by typical database systems has been increasing as the database systems continue to grow larger and capable of storing more information. Conventional database systems also typically monitor the queries executed by the database systems. For example, a database system may log each query executed by the system and information about each query, such as the amount of system resources used during execution of the query.